


Meant to be...

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: Kasumi Toyama and Arisa Ichigaya. Two friends who formed a band after Kasumi broke into Arisa's warehouse.But what they didn't meet until a MUCH later date? Let's find out.





	Meant to be...

It was a nice warm start to the day.

Kasumi Toyama, a twenty four year old woman, sat up and stretched her arms. She yawned before looking at the time.

It read '8:30am'. Kasumi smiled as she quickly pulled out her phone and checked her banking app, she had been working at a restaurant for two weeks now and it was payday. She had been looking forward for today

She looked at how much she had earned and she smiled at the amount.

'21,724¥' is what her app read, for only two weeks of work it wasn't bad!

Kasumi smiled as she ran downstairs and looked at her younger sister, Asuka Toyama.

"Aa-chan! I got paid!" Kasumi shouted as she sat down next to her sister

"Huh? Oh cool." Asuka said as she continued to watch her show.

"How much did you make, Sweetheart?" Another voice asked from behind, Kasumi turned to face her, the woman being her mother

"21,724 yen! I can buy something cool! Oh, do you need any for the house mom?" Kasumi asked with a smile

"Not at all, you've been living here for twenty four years. I won't charge you." Her mother said with a smile.

Kasumi smiled as she ran to the door and put on some shoes and a jacket before looking back

"I'm going to run to the shop and see what I can buy! I'll be back later!" Kasumi yelled before leaving

Kasumi smiled as she walked along the pavement. She loved the feeling of the breeze in her hair. The smell of baked goods filled the air as she came across a bakery.

She didn't feel too hungry, but she just wanted to spend money. She walked towards the door and walked in.

She smiled as she was greated by the girl behind the counter

"Welcome to the Yamabuki bakery, what can I get you?" The girl asked

Kasumi eyed the different options she could choose from before smiling and pointing to one

"I'll have a chocolate Cornet, Please!" Kasumi said with a smile

"One Chocolate Cornet for..."

"Kasumi! Kasumi Toyama!" Kasumi said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Kasumi, I'm Saya! Here you go." Saya said before handing the girl a bag with her cornet in it.

"Thank You! How much is it?" Kasumi asked

"It'll be 800 Yen." Saya said, looking at the other

Kasumi pulled out her card and went for a contactless payment as she smiled and paid for the treat.

"Thank you, come again!" Saya said as she watched the brunette leave.

Kasumi ate her cornet as she walked along the path. The delicious treat tasted amazing. She might buy one for her family on the way home.

Kasumi walked even more as the day went by, before she knew it it was dark out.

Kasumi started to head home before coming across a slight glitter in her eye, she then noticed it was a star sticker.

She blinked a few times before she saw another, quickly walking over to the other she smiled as it seemed the trail went on.

Kasumi followed it for a few minutes before she came upon a building

"Ryuseido?" Kasumi asked herself before noticing an alleyway full of star stickers. She looked back at the main building to notice it was a pawnshop.

Kasumi smiled before walking through the door, the bell went off and a voice was heard

"Welcome to Ryuseido Pawnshop, you can place your jacket on the hook, then look around and come to me if you need help or something." A girl said, she had twin pig tails and was sat behind a counter.

Kasumi nodded as placed her jacket on the coat rack before she began to look around the store, she didn't get a good look at the blonde but she thought she would be very upset if she broke something.

Kasumi looked around a little more before kneeling down before a crate with some of the same stickers from outside.

She decided to open the box and inside was a guitar, the brunette blinked a few times before hearing a few footsteps.

"You play guitar?" The voice asked, Kasumi turned around to see the blonde looking down at her

Kasumi rubbed her neck before shaking her head  
"I've been to a few live concerts to watch Glitter*Green. But I've never learned guitar...I'm far to old to be in a band now..."

The blonde then spoke up again

"Meh, I know people who start bands later in life." She looked down at the brunette before tapping her chin "You can have it, you know?"

"The Guitar?! H...How much?" Kasumi asked, quickly turning around and smiling

"E--Eh!?" The Blonde seemed very startled by how fast Kasumi was. She started fiddling with one of her pig tails before crossing her arms

"1,000 Yen." She said, looking at the other before tapping her foot "Cash Too."

"I...I don't have it in cash!" Kasumi said, a little worried. Why did she want this guitar so badly? She didn't know...

Kasumi quickly looked around before she had an idea

"Wait! I'll get some cash!" Kasumi then ran out of the shop, before the blonde could say anything to stop her.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR....Jacket...." The blonde sighed, she couldn't keep it inside and not let her back in.

She waited for about half an hour before Kasumi came back and held out the 1,000¥.  
She smiled before looking at her

"I'll take it!" Kasumi said before the blonde took the money before sighing

"It's a little late, i can't sell you it now. I was supposed too close twenty minutes ago...you could...come back tomorrow and buy?" The blonde said, handing Kasumi her money back

"Oh, okay! I'll do that!" Kasumi said before going to the door "it was nice to meet you!"

"I guess....my name's Arisa....by the way..." The blonde said as she rubbed her arm.

Kasumi smiled before bowing and saying "Kasumi! Kasumi Toyama!"

"I... Ichigaya...." Arisa said, quietly "Arisa... Ichigaya...."

"Bye Arisa! I'll be back tomorrow!" Kasumi said as she put her coat on and left with a huge smile.

She couldn't wait to go back...


End file.
